Somebody That I Used To Know
by TinaDaughterOfPoseidon23
Summary: In the AUs, Percy is always the hot rebel, the popular jock of the school and they guy every girl wants, & Annabeth is the geek, the genius student who has a crush on guys like Percy. Have you ever thought what it would be like if the situation was somehow reversed? If Annabeth was the hot and popular one and Percy the genius? Chapters will be edited in the future. FullSumInside :]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is Tina-Daughter-of-Poseidon-23 and I'm back with a new story! I hope you like it! ;)**

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Full Description**

**In most AU's, we usually think Percy as the hot rebel that doesn't care about anything or just another hot athlete of the school that can have any girl he wants due to his looks and popularity. We usually think Annabeth as the geek, the one who has a crush on guys like Percy, the bookworm, the normal one that gets to live the dream with Prince Charming, no matter of his IQ level. Have you ever thought what would happen if the situation was reversed?**

**In this AU, that's exactly what happens. Annabeth is the popular one, Mrs. Hotty, the girl that every guy wants, the average IQ level girl, the one who is bored to think of anything else than how to remain popular and keep her extremely handsome boyfriend hers, and Percy is the smart one, the Mr. Knows It All, the new nerd that came to her school, someone she used to know a very long time ago and consequently, the spark that will ignite a war between our bitch and her nemesis. The one that will try to keep her past hidden and ignore him completely or simply try to change him so she'll be able to use him and play with him, and the one that is willing to do anything to unveil everything that can destroy the first one. But between this war, the one everybody wants will only manage to do one thing; strive to get back what he had long lost and that is no other than the girl he left behind. The girl that is hidden behind this mask of cruelty and insensitivity. The one **_**he**_** used to know. **

**Rated T/M just in case ;) AU/AC/AL/OC**

**I might not own Percy Jackson, but one day I'll have my own characters to own. xD Rick Riordan owns the whole amazing world of Percy Jackson. However, I do own this plot line, so please don't copy. **

**Chapters might be edited in the future.**

**Chapter 1: In the Land Of Bitches, Bullies and Hot Guys**

"_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough…"_

"Okay. Relax Annabeth. It's not the end of the world. Your second year in Goode won't kill you." I said to my reflection looking at my mirror, while I was trying to convince myself that everything would be alright. "You. Are. Awesome." I continued. "You're beautiful, you're popular, you're hot, your boyfriend is insanely handsome and you're amazing. Of course you'll make it." I said and a wave of confidence took me over.

I inhaled and closed my eyes. Everything will be alright, I thought. I exhaled and fixed my lip gloss. "Perfect." I whispered and walked out of my bedroom.

I walked down the stairs and my dad was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper as always. When he saw me, he choked and put his newspaper down. "Tell me one logical reason why you should wear _this_ t-shirt in school." he said and I looked down at my clothes.

I sighed. "First, it's called a tank dad. How many times do I have to tell you? And second, this is what all the girls at my age wear nowadays."

"They're going naked at school?" he teased me and I grimaced at him.

"Haha, very funny dad. Come on now! I'm gonna be late on my first day back at school!"

He took a gulp from his mug and got up. "Bobby and Mathew?" he asked about my two younger brothers.

"They're on the bathroom washing their teeth. Sue told me not to worry about it, so I don't." I answered and my tone sounded slightly irritated.

My dad frowned. "Something's wrong?" Yeah, like he didn't know.

"No, nothing." I said, not being in a mood for arguing.

He knew I was lying, but he dropped the subject. He grabbed his car keys and his jacket. "At least put a jacket on you, so I could feel just a tiny bit safe." he said before he walks out of the house. I sighed and grabbed my jacket before following him.

I sat on the passenger's seat and took my iPhone out of my bag. I had forgotten it in there last night, so I knew I would have like 5 missed calls from Silena. I chuckled when I saw I had 7. I opened my voicemail and listened to the messages she had left me. One was like: "Annabeth, pick up the phone! I have like the biggest news ever about Irene!" I groaned once I heard this. Irene wasn't a nice person –well, neither was I, but she was a bitch in a bigger grade than I was- and I really couldn't give a crap about who she had slept with –again- or what she did. On the other hand though, she was the one person I knew I had to watch, because if I did or said something wrong, she would totally use it against me.

The other messages said pretty much the same, like: "Annabeth Chase, if you are dead, LET ME KNOW SO I WILL FREAK OUT NOW!" or "Okay, IF and WHEN you hear this, there's this new guy that came to school this year, and I heard he's super cute. I know you're interested so JUST CALL ME BACK!" New guy? That's interesting.

I looked out of the window and sighed wistfully. I missed those old days that I didn't give a crap about boys and bitches and I was just being... me. Now, I was the popular chick of the school. The nine-year-old me, would probably kick the crap out of me, if she found out about this. What's more, I think she would be right. When did I, Annabeth Chase, start to care about what others think of me? When did I start to care how do I look like? Stupid adolescence...

"Dad, why did Mom leave?" I asked for a thousand time my dad.

He was shocked by my question, but he just sighed. "I have already told you." he answered.

"I know. I just need to hear it one more time." I murmured and he half-smiled at me.

"Well, when you were about seven, your mom received this huge job offer in London. She... Well, she wanted to go and to take care of you at the same time, but we had our arguments and a lot of other factors contributed to her accepting the offer. I never saw her again, but she called you once on your eighth birthday." he said and paused for a little bit. "You asked her when she would get home and she answered you that she wouldn't come for a while." he stopped and I assumed he finished, since he didn't continue. I knew this subject was tough, so I didn't push it. I just wanted to know why my mom left. He always says that it was the job offer, but I just can't help but feeling that I did something wrong and she left.

I closed my eyes, breathed in, breathed out, and relaxed. The car stopped and I looked at Goode High School. "Thanks dad." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As I stepped out of the car, everyone on the school yard stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. "Don't freak out." I said and started pacing to the school entrance. Whispers, giggles, even screeches were heard as I passed by the teens.

"Oh my god, she is here!" one girl whispered to her gang. I smirked confidently and found Silena with Katie waiting for me. Once the first one saw me, she yelled: "YAY! SHE'S ALIVE!" and ran to me giving me a tight hug. Then, the questions started. "Where the devil have you been? I was so worried! Don't ever do that again! I have so much to tell you! So much happened in the summer!" she said and was forced to stop in order to catch her breath.

I chuckled and pulled back. "I missed you too, Silena." I teased her. "Oh my god, Katie! You're back from Connecticut! When did you return?" I asked my friend, after giving her a hug as well.

"Yesterday. If I had come back earlier, I would totally call the two of you so we can go out and gossip about... well, everyone!" she said and we all laughed. Yeah, I'm one of those girls in this story. Deal with it.

"Talking about gossips, the new guy just came." Silena said and pointed at the door. I turned with a confused look on my face, only to see a black haired guy passing the school door.

As I focused my eyes on him, I observed the glasses he was wearing, but I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. I had never seen him before, but yet, I couldn't help the feeling that I already knew him. I would probably spend more time watching him, if my look didn't stop on Irene who had this evil smirk on her face and waved me from her gang. I faked a smile and waved back. Even if I knew she never played nice, I would totally pretend to be one in order to win this. I didn't know how yet, but it's all up to strategy.

"So?" I heard Silena's voice and returned my look on her. "What do you think?"

"About?" I asked confused.

She groaned. "Annabeth focus! About the new guy?!" she asked like it was obvious.

My mind focused on her words and I remembered why I looked over there in the first place. "Right. Well, he's nice. He seems kinda different though." I added. I had no intentions of telling them about the fact that I might have seen him before. Or at least, that this was how I felt anyways.

"Different, as in you might actually think of hitting it off with him right away, or as in... well, you know different?" Silena asked me kinda excited.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. She was barely holding her laughter, when the bell rang. "You're literally saved by the bell, missy." I snapped at her and looked at my phone in order to see my schedule. "I have Latin." I announced surprised.

"Lucky you. I have Geometry." Katie whined. Geometry as a first period? Even if I'm in Tartarus, my answer will still be a 'no'.

"Damn, I have this science project with Mr. Curtis." Silena said and grimaced.

"Wait, Curtis as in Ben Curtis? Rick's father? He got transferred _here_?" I asked, remembering my ex's father.

"Well, yeah. But if you had picked up your phone when I called you yesterday, you would have a chance to prepare yourself. Besides, he didn't have a clue about the two of you. And it's not like you had just _one _ex those last years, is it now?" Silena said.

I cursed silently. That was exactly what I needed for this year. My ex's father. Well, Silena had a point though. He didn't –and I hope it's still that way- know what happened between me and his son. "Let's hope you're right."

I paced to the Latin class thinking of the things that happened with Rick. Even if his dad knew anything, it's not my fault. He was the one that cheated on me and slept with the first whore he found at a bar, not me. He got drunk after our break up and begged me for a second chance, which I would gladly give to him, if the prostitute he had on his car didn't come out –which I'm now glad she did. After that, he got worse. I heard some gossips about him going to a rehab facility. And I didn't even try to hurt him.

But all my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone in the hallway –who I would have seen, if I wasn't too caught up in my own thoughts. "Ouch! Watch it!" Some laughs were heard behind him but when I looked up, I saw no one.

"I-I'm sorry." The guy said. I looked up and saw the new guy's face. "They pushed me. I-I didn't want to.." he muttered.

"That's okay." I retorted quickly, obviously irritated from my bumping into him.

He didn't glance at me, but ducked and started picking up the books that had fallen. "I'm really sorry though. I'm new here, and I think I just became the target everyone wants to hit or throw a slushie at." he explained and I ducked to help him.

He picked up one of my books. "Em, that's mine." I whispered and went to grab my book from its other end, but he was about to hand it to me, so I touched his hand. He lifted his head and that was the first time I actually saw his eyes. Damn, those sea green eyes I saw for the first time in my life, yet, they felt so familiar. I thought I was the only one feeling lost in his eyes, but he was gazing at me with the same way I did.

"Wow." he murmured and I swear, I actually think I blushed. I didn't answer to him and as hard as it seemed right then, I took my eyes off of his. He smiled and glanced at my earrings. "Annabeth?" he asked me and a smile formed on his lips, and I felt like I was struck by lightning. How the hell did this guy know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"You're Annabeth Chase?" he asked me again.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?" I asked one more time.

"Well, if I told you that I guessed it, would you believe me?" he said and smiled at me.

"Probably not. I mean, did you hear it from anyone around here?" I didn't want him to think I'm a whore or something.

"No. I already knew it." he said blushing and I glared at him. "No, I didn't mean- I'm not a stalker. And I'm not using the usual line: 'Hey, do I know you from somewhere?' No, I'm not." he explained and I chuckled.

"See how much I can learn about you just by asking: 'How did you know my name?'" I teased him and we both laughed and got up.

He looked at his phone. "I have to go." he said and fixed his glasses.

"So, you won't tell me how did you guess my name?" I asked and he smiled again.

"Well, even if I tell you, you won't believe me." he told me and raised his shoulders, before walking away from me.

I can't believe I did it, but I, Annabeth Chase, ran after a guy. "Hey, wait!" I shouted behind him and he turned at me. "Can you at least tell me your name? If we have met before, you should know that I will die from curiosity if you don't." I almost pleaded grinning.

"Yeah, I do know that. You had that habit nine years ago too, only in a bigger grade." he teased me and looked at his phone again. "I'm Percy Jackson. But I really have to go now." he introduced himself and practically ran to his class.

I smiled and entered my Latin class after a few minutes. Mitchell, Silena's twin brother, beckoned me to sit next to him. I frowned confused since we never really hanged out. He was a nice guy though. Nevertheless, I sat down on the desk and placed my bag on the desk. "Hey Mitch, what's up?" I asked and he looked around nervously.

"I've got something to show you." he whispered and took out his white Blackberry.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around for any Irene's minions. "What?"

He slid his finger on the homescreen of the phone and pressed the gallery icon. He entered a folder and after several seconds, he showed me a picture. "That." he said and handed me his phone. I stared at the photo wide-eyed. This was my ticket to shut Irene's mouth once and for all. I mean, I couldn't even imagine what would happen if everyone in Goode knew about this.

"Oh my gods, Mitchell! Where did you find this?" I whispered-yelled at him.

He smiled smugly. "I have my sources." he said and I grinned happy. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked me.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. "I mean, I want so badly to use it, but I also think it's too early to do this. We haven't even finished the first period of our first day back."

"Well, if I were you, I'd wait to use it."

"I think I might do just that." I said and he laughed. "Who would imagine Irene McAllister would be lying like that next to-"

"Shh!" Mitchell hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Got a point. Send me this photo." I demanded and he smirked. The second he sent me the photo, Mrs. Trix, our Latin teacher, entered the class.

And even when she announced that she'd be stricter this year, I couldn't help the triumphant smile that played in my lips.

xXx

After that weird 'meeting' I had with that Percy guy and four endless hours of lessons, I headed to the cafeteria. Damn, my year had started so weird. The only thing that happened and I could tell for sure it was good, was that I didn't have Rick's dad on my schedule. Oh, and that I could now easily dethrone Irene with just a simple picture, not bigger than 500KB.

As I was sitting with Silena and Katie in our table, someone else slipped next to me. And here he was, the one and only, Luke Castellan. "Hi girls." he said with a cocky smile on his face. "So, since I don't have much time, I'll make it quick; there's this party on Sunday at Jason's house and we would like you to come." he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sunday? Really? Why not Saturday, anyways?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well, did you finally decided to study, Chase?" he teased me.

I grimaced and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up. I'm in a good mood and you won't ruin it."

Silena eyed with that dirty look and I grimaced. "Well, I have nothing else planned on Sunday so, I'm in." Katie announced.

"Me too." Silena agreed, still eyeing me.

"So, I'm guessing you're coming too?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"I don't know." I said. "Nate might come over this weekend and I'll probably hang out with him." Oh, Nate is my current boyfriend. He's coming back from holiday late this year. Don't know why, but I have a lot of questions.

"Oh, someone will party this weekend, isn't she?" Katie teased me and I glared at her in response.

"C'mon, Annabeth! You have to come! There can't be a party without you! Besides, you can party with Nate at the party." Silena pleaded and teased me all the same and I can't quite explain I had on my face.

"I'll ignore your dirty comment and cut to the chase." I said, my eyes sparkling with anger. Or you know fake rage. She smirked and I couldn't help but smirk back. "Fine, I'll come."

Silena squealed happy and Katie and I chuckled. Luke winked at Silena before he walks away, something that confirmed they had planned this all along. I should have known.

"Oh, you're so screwed." I whispered at her, once Luke left.

That's when my mood was literally trashed. Irene came to our table. "Hey Chase, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked with that evil, bitchy smile.

"Sure." I answered and got up from the table. "What do you want?" I asked her when we were somewhere less crowded, preserving the smile on my face.

"Well, I do want something." she answered at first. "I want you to stay away from the new kid." she added and that caught me by surprise. I didn't show it though and continued her game.

"Why? You want him as your personal toy, so you can screw him up just like you did with all those other guys?" I asked sarcastically and kinda angry. I was fed up with all of those tricks she played.

"First, you're no better. Rick is in a rehab facility because of you and your cruel heart." And if I punch you in the face I'd still be no better, but god, I'll enjoy it. "But that's not the point. You see, I'm a good person." I grimaced at that. "I am. And you know why? Because I didn't send Nate this photo." she said and showed me a photo in her phone. It was me and Percy this morning.

I chuckled, that bitchy chuckle you hear only by the evil ones. "Trust me McAllister. You _don't_ want to play the photo game." I warned her and I think I actually caught her off guard.

She frowned, obviously not knowing what I meant, and hid her phone. Her smile returned though, just as if she was reapplying on makeup. "And that would mean?"

"Oh, if you want to know, just send the photo to Nate. Then, you'll understand. And don't say I didn't warn you."

She shot me a hate glare and I just smiled wider. "Well-well, look who's back on the game. But it'd be nicer if you weren't bluffing."

I laughed ironically. "Try me bitch." She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"This is isn't over." she murmured and I stepped closer.

"You bet it isn't." I whispered and walked away, secretly feeling proud of myself. "Oh, and Irene?" I exclaimed the last minute and turned back at her. "You should be the one staying away from the new guy, not me."

And with that, I walked back to my table.

"What was that?" Katie asked quicker than Silena could.

"Nothing." I murmured. "Just my usual dose of Irene." I continued and Silena frowned.

"What did she want?" she asked me curious.

"To unsuccessfully try to trash my mood." I murmured. Silena raised her eyebrow and I sighed. "Well, I kinda bumped into the new guy this morning before Latin and somehow, she took a photo of that moment." I explained shortly and both Silena and Katie widened their eyes.

"What?! Details please!" they whispered-yelled at me.

"There are no details to share. I just bumped into him for god's sake." I said and Silena raised her eyebrow again, obviously not believing me. "I'm telling the truth! It's not my fault that you're a gossip-monster!" I protested standing up for myself.

Silena could barely hold her laughter now, her eyebrow still raised to the skies. "Oh, please! Now you'll say that you bumped into him by accident and not on purpose." she said and Katie giggled.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was listening! "Oh my gods, Silena! Of course I bumped into him by accident!" I exclaimed and Silena pursed her lips. I sighed and raised my hands to the sky. "I was on my way to class, thinking about Rick and all, and the next thing I know is that someone had crashed with me. I looked up, only to see the new guy." I explained and Silena nodded at me, craving for more. "He apologized and helped me pick my stuff up. He introduced himself as did I, and that's all." I finished and looked at the table. I wasn't sure that if I looked into Silena's blue, craving-for-details eyes, I would be able to hide that little detail called 'I think I know you from somewhere'.

Silena sighed and looked at her phone, after she murmured a "Whatever" at me.

Katie, who had stayed silent the whole time I talked and drank her juice in peace, coughed to break the awkward silence between the three of us. "So, Annabeth," she started, directing to me. "Tell me more details about the new guy." Oh, of course. The real interest starts now. Jesus, get me out of here.

I coughed and raised my eyebrow smirking at her. "Well-well, look who's interested in the new guy." I snickered. Katie blushed, but didn't say anything, waiting for me to answer. "What do you want to know my shy child?" I teased her and she laughed.

"Name, eye color and basically whatever you found out this morning." she answered.

I put on my thoughtful face. "His name is Percy Jackson-" I started and Silena stepped in, of course knowing more about him than I already did.

"-he's seventeen, used to live in L.A. and moved here in New York a year ago. His favorite color is blue, his favorite band is Fall Out Boy, he's five and a half feet tall and swimming champion in his old school." Silena added and smirked shyly. "I have my sources." she admitted.

I rolled my eyes amused. "You didn't manage to find out his eye color though, did you?" I asked smirking back at her. She shook her head and Katie waited. "Okay, it's sea-green." I confessed. "Not the ugly one, the magic one that you get lost into." I finished kinda dreamily and it Katie's turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Look who's interested now." she teased me and I grimaced.

"Oh, I'm taken. But, you two can enjoy dreaming about him for the rest of the year." I responded and got up from the table.

"And you can enjoy your weekend as well, Miss Taken." Silena teased and I smirked. "But except from that, _please_, come to the party. Even for two minutes." she begged me and I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." I said in the end and Silena smiled satisfied.

I waved goodbye and walked to the lockers area. I was about to check my phone again, when I saw Luke and his gang circling a boy. I couldn't listen to what they were saying, but I didn't have to. They were either picking on him or threatening him. I was about to walk away, when I saw Luke pushing the boy against the lockers. It was Percy Jackson. Even if his body was pressed violently against the metal surface, he didn't seem to be scared at all. He remained completely inactive and well, I had never seen someone like that while 'facing' Luke.

Without realizing when or how, I had started walking down the hallway, holding my bag at my right hand like a diva does, and when I reached at a ten feet distance from the human circle, I cleared my throat on purpose and Luke turned his head at me. He sighed, without lessening his grasp on Percy. "What, Chase?" he asked me annoyed.

"Leave him be, Luke." I answered and he laughed sarcastically.

"C'mon. You've seen me doing this a thousand times and haven't said a thing. Why change it now?" he said and pushed Percy harder against the lockers. Strangely, my heart skipped a beat when he did that. Guess I just didn't want him to get hurt for Luke's lower than average intelligence level.

But of course I had to play nice –or bitchy- and all, so I didn't blurt this one out. "First, it's starting to get boring at some point. And second, give the guy a break. He's been in this school for what, four hours or so? It's too early to torture him." I replied and he chuckled for a moment, before he thinks about it.

He grimaced at me and gave a devious smile at Percy, just before he releases him. I sighed in relief subconsciously and Luke pretended to clean the dust off of Percy's shoulders. "There." he told him. "Have a lovely day, loser." he added and walked to me, his gang following. Just before he passes by me, he stopped and whispered something. "You might be very good with words Annabeth and extremely convincing with those shorts you're wearing, but it was just this once. The next time you'll try to play a loser's guardian angel, it won't end that good." he threatened me and I laughed sarcastically.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"It may be." he answered cockily. "A warn, if you want."

I patted his cheek. "You know those don't work on me, darling." I said lowering my voice and stepping a little closer. He seemed to focus on my lips instead of anything else –as in my eyes or nose or you know, the rest of my facial features- and his mouth parted.

"I do know that." he managed to form and I smiled.

"Well, leave this loser to me. You have plenty to keep yourself busy by the end of this year." I told him.

I stepped away and he grimaced at me, before he smirks. "I know what you did." he exclaimed amused. "Shame on you, Annabeth." he hissed jokily.

I smirked back. "Shame is overestimated, darling. Now go." I ordered and they shortly headed out of the hallway, leaving me and Percy alone.

I had completely forgotten about him being there while I was playing one of my seducing tricks on Luke. _Great. _Now he'll certainly think I'm one of those girls. "I'm sorry about him." I said to break the silence between us. I could only hope he hadn't heard my saying him a loser. I didn't really mean it. "He's kind of a-" I paused but he completed my phrase. Or at least, what I truly thought about him.

"Jackass. He's kind of a jackass." he told me and I smiled. "No offense, I know he's your boyfriend, but he is." he finished and I widened my eyes.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. I mean, I have a boyfriend, but it's not Luke." I explained quickly. "Why would you assume that?" I heard myself asking, but I already knew the answer.

"Well, I heard you had a boyfriend, but I didn't know who he was, so when I saw that thing earlier, I just assumed-" he started saying but I cut in.

"Yeah, I would assume that too. But no, I'm just messing with him and his IQ." I said. Percy opened his locker and placed some of his books in there. "You're right though." I continued. "He's certainly a jackass." I said and we both laughed.

He closed his locker and looked at me. "Why did you stop him?" he asked and I frowned. "Why did you made him stop?"

I didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't even know why I stepped in in the first place. "It's not fair for anyone to get treated like that." I managed to answer, but he didn't buy it.

"He said you had seen him plenty of times and did nothing. Why did you step in now?" he asked again and I sighed.

"You are very persistent, you know that?" I replied, wanting to change the subject, but as I realized later, he would not do me that favor.

"Yes, I've been told that several times. But you're still avoiding my question." he answered smirking.

"Okay, fine! The ugly truth is that I did it because I didn't want someone from my past to get hurt. There, I said it." I told him and he grinned. "Don't get excited, I haven't remembered anything yet." I added trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smirk.

"So, I get a week free of bullies because I'm someone from your past?" he joked and I laughed.

"Shut up, smartass." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I remembered Irene's threat; to stay away from the new guy, otherwise Nate would see that meaningless photo. Yeah, so scared. "Hey, do you have anything to do after school?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not that I know of. I just need to revise some stuff for Algebra, but I can do it later. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out today. You know, share embarrassing stories over a coffee." I said and he smiled.

"You're just dying to remember me, aren't you?" he teased me and I burst into laughs.

"Too obvious, huh?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'd love to share embarrassing stories with you." he answered and fixed his glasses again. I thought this was his signature move. Fixing his glasses, looking at his watch and rubbing his neck nervously. Cute. _Haha, no. No no no no. You can't think like that, _I heard my logical side saying. _But he's kinda cute. And besides that, I think he likes me, _my dirty side answered. _And we all know she doesn't really love Nate. He's just the super-hot boyfriend every girl would want, _another part of me –which I decided I shall not name- added. _Okay, can you all shut up? _I tried to scream inside my head like a mad person before I ended up being one.

"Good." I responded after a short period of awkward silence between us. "See you outside Starbucks at, let's say… Six?" I said and he smiled.

"Sounds nice." he said and turned around, pacing to the opposite direction. Suddenly, he stopped. "Do you happen to know where the Bio class is?" he asked me and I laughed.

"That way." I pointed at his right and he mouthed an 'Ow' shyly. He gave me a clumsy smile and waved.

I waved back and realized I was smiling like an idiot at no one. I quickly erased that smile and went on my class.

xXx

When the last period finished, I pressed my dad's number on my phone and waited for him to answer. Meanwhile, I saw a few guys getting ready for their football practice, while the cheerleaders were gossiping in the corner. Probably about how hotter some of the boys looked. I sighed when the third beep echoed in my ear and my dad still hadn't picked up. When the beeps stopped and the voicemail was heard, I hanged up and decided I'd walk. Passing in front of the football field, I saw Nate was calling me and I smiled widely at my touchscreen. "Hey stranger." I greeted.

"Hey babe." he responded. "What are you doing?"

"Walking home." I answered.

"How come?" he asked curiously.

"Ugh, my dad didn't pick up and I'm not in the mood of Sue coming and picking me up." I explained. "Wait, are you in a car?" I asked hearing the almost inaudible sounds of horns coming through the phone.

"Actually, turn around." he told me and left me more confused than ever. I turned around and looked behind me. I saw a large white limo getting off the main road and stopping right next to me. In a matter of seconds, my boyfriend emerged from the car, looking more handsome than ever. Blonde hair brushed perfectly, kaleidoscopic eyes brighter than the sun, white shirt with a loosen tie hanging, black jeans that ended to his black converse. I bit my lip, my phone long forgotten. He closed the door and I think I saw a girl faint with the corner of my eye. Needless to say that the majority of girls was now drooling all over him, the football players long forgotten.

I swallowed and closed my mouth. "What are you doing here?" I managed to form between all the dirty thoughts that passed by my mind right then and my admiring state.

He took a deep breath and grinned widely. "Surprise." he simply said and leaned in to kiss me. Boy, oh boy. He placed his hands on my hip bones and pulled me closer. I grinned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, and wound my left hand on his neck, as my right one was busy holding my cellphone from falling. When he broke our kiss, I bit my lower lip and blushed.

"You know, I usually hate surprises, but I think I actually loved this one." I said and he smirked.

"I'm glad you did." he said and kissed me again, taking my bottom lip in between his teeth. Good lord, who cares what Irene will do? Who cares if anyone thinks I'm a huge bitch tomorrow? This guy definitely is much better than all of those... Yeah. "I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip again and smiled. "I missed you too." That reminded me that he still came late for the school year, but right then, I just didn't want to ruin it.

"What would you say if I took you to lunch _and_ drove you home?" he offered and I laughed raising one of my eyebrows.

"What are you up to, Hastings?" I asked and he smirked with his eyes half closed.

"Another surprise." he whispered and motioned for me to enter his car. Something I gladly did.

**So? I know it's kinda big, but I couldn't write any less as a first chapter. Maybe it sucked. Also, I know this seems odd 'cause Annabeth would never be the kind of girl that gets charmed by some perfect hair and clothes, and geeky Percy with glasses? I know, believe me. Just, this has been in my mind for too long and I just had to write it down. **

**Last one, this story will contain ****lots of OCs**** because Uncle Rick's characters are just too awesome to be the bad guys. (Irene, for example).**

**Anyway, tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! Should I ****continue this**** or ****no****?**

**Until then,**

**TWDoP23 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO/HOO but I do own this plot line, so don't steal. **

**Hey there! You guys are truly amazing. Like the most amazing readers I could have ever got. Thanks for taking the time to give this story a shot and for all the reviews, favorites/follows. :] **

**Just a couple of things I need to point out. First, cover has changed. Second, Silena's hair are blonde in this story. I believe it was in Demigod Files or the Ultimate Guide where Rick describes her having blonde hair, not quite sure though. Anyway, the last thing I want to say is about Thalia. She will come in later in this story where Annabeth (****Spoiler****) will start getting confused emotionally but of course she won't even think of admitting it to anyone, especially to herself. You don't have to worry about it. ;]**

**Shout outs:**

**Sora Loves Rain  
Let us find the dam snack bar  
ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me  
DragonClan  
AliceTonksHP  
PJoHoOFan**

**Chapter 2: The Bitch Is Back**

"_The prettiest in-crowd that you had ever seen.  
Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean.  
A freshman generation of degenerate beauty queens"_

After having lunch with Nate, he decided to keep to his promise and drive me home. Or better, escort me at the back seat of the limo while his driver would drive me home. What a gentleman. "Nate?" I suddenly asked him breaking the silence between us while passing in front of a Chanel store.

"Uh-huh?" he responded not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Why did you come in late this school year?" I asked and he grimaced at the phone. Right then, my urge to grab his iPhone and throw it out of the window became stronger, but I managed to suppress it for a little longer. But if he continued ignoring me like that, I couldn't promise anything.

"What?" he asked, finally locking his phone and placing it in his pocket.

"What I asked you." I answered tightly. I knew he had heard my question and my nerves were in a bad mood, so I wasn't going to repeat it.

He smirked nervously and placed his hand around my shoulders. "Just some business with my dad. He's opening a new car industry in Germany and he needed me to be there and pose as the perfect son, so he could make a few deals." he replied and I blinked several times. I hadn't paid any attention to his words due to the fact that he smelled like a girl's perfume –and of course it wasn't the awesome perfume I used- or the other unimportant fact that he had a tiny hickie on his neck. I really didn't want to play the jealous girlfriend now, but tell me, what would you do if your boyfriend had given you three reasons to not trust him anymore?

"Yeah, whatever." I murmured and grabbed his shirt to smell it better. Yup, I was definitely right. "Why do you smell like a girl's perfume?"

He chuckled and smirked for the thousandth time that day. "Well, if you are not a girl Chase, you better tell me the truth now." he joked and I faked a laugh. Liar! My perfume is way more awesome than that lame one you're wearing!

"Right." I murmured tightly once again and turned to the window. My house was too far to manage sitting there with him throwing his lies at me the one after the other. So, I decided to play the game 'I'm-a-better-liar-than-you-are'. "You know what? I totally forgot about it." I exclaimed and turned to face him.

He scrunched his eyebrows together confused and ran a hand through his amazing blonde hair. Well, he was a hot liar. "What did you forget?"

"Oh, just that Silena told me to meet her at Tiffany's after school. She'll be very angry if I don't show up and it totally slipped my mind." I said and gave me my dumb blonde smile. "Silly me." I added to climax my speech. Don't clap, I'm a natural talent.

He smiled, believing my excuse and kissed my cheek. "Okay then, babe. I'll tell Greg to give you a lift and-" he started but I cut in.

"No-no, it's fine. Just stop at the next corner and I'll be okay. Some walking will be nothing but good for me." I told him and smiled again.

"Okay then." he said and opened the small window that separated us from the driver. "Greg, stop at the next street lamp you'll meet." Greg nodded and thankfully, after a couple of minutes, he stopped the car.

"Goodbye!" I exclaimed smiling and tried to get out before Nate could grab my hand, but it seems that my luck was missing at a trip to Bahamas right then.

He managed to avoid me from getting up and looked at me with those kaleidoscopic eyes I seemed to get charmed whenever I looked at them. And unfortunately, that time didn't compose an exception. "Not even a kiss goodbye?" he asked and I bit the inside of my cheek discreetly. Well, that was a moment were the 'Silly me' suited me perfectly and literally. Because I did kiss him. And then I got out with a stupid smile on my face.

The limo left and when it turned in the next corner and disappeared for good, I groaned and wanted to hit my head on the nearest wall I could find. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Annabeth!_ I screamed in my head. I took a deep breath and supported my weight against the first wall I found and checked my messages. One from Silena and two from my dad. Great, I thought. Lecture will be served for dinner tonight. That was the last thing I needed. I opened Silena's message and read it.

_**911! Nothing to wear for the party. Freaking out! :C :O**_

I chuckled and started typing quickly.

_Chill girl. We're going shopping ASAP tomorrow afternoon. x)_

Maybe that would make her relax for a little while. I started walking and searching my phone for Katie's number. I'd ask her if she could give me a ride back home. When I finally found it, guess what happened for the thousandth time that day again. I bumped into someone. Rule number one from now on; no typing or staring at my phone while I walk.

While bumping into the guy, my phone fell into the ground and I was like: NOO! But when I looked up to see who was so distracted –except me- to bump into me, I did forget about the phone and was left speechless. Gosh, my luck had either start working or was still on a trip to Bahamas. I couldn't exactly which of the two had happened. He was smiling nervously again, and I was blinking surprised. "You know, we need to stop meeting like that or one of us will get hurt." he joked and I chuckled, still shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked around. "Walking?" Percy questioned and I chuckled.

"Right, stupid question." I ascertained and smiled. I ducked down and picked up my phone. Thank god, its case had prevented it from breaking. "Where were you heading before… you know?" I asked and he smiled and placed his hands in the pocket of his deep blue hoody.

"Actually," he exclaimed. "I was heading to Starbucks for our date." he said and I felt like I was hit by lightning. I had totally forgotten about it. "And from your facial expression, I can see that you had forgot about it." he added and I blinked.

"Too obvious?" I asked low-voiced and he laughed.

"Not that much." he answered and his smile faded seconds later. "Look, um, if you have thought twice about that, we don't need to-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, I'd love to go to Starbucks with you." I said quickly and he smiled. "I mean, if you still want to."

His smile just got wider. "Do you think I'm an idiot to change my mind now?" he joked and I laughed. "Cause I can do it. I can totally turn you down." he continued and I raised my eyebrow.

"I'd love to see you try, Jackson." I whispered and he widened his smile and grinned.

"Ah, and she still remembers my name!" he exclaimed loudly again and I grimaced.

"I don't have a goldfish memory, just so you know." I pointed out and he smirked.

"I wasn't sure, but thanks for pointing that one out." he responded and I slapped his shoulder.

"Start walking before _I_ change my mind." I ordered and he obeyed smirking. Oh, it was going to be a fun and long way to Starbucks.

xXx

After commenting and joking about everything that had to do with my appearance or my bumping twice into him, Percy and I entered the Starbucks door. "Hey, I was just joking about the jacket! Stop slapping my shoulder! You're gonna break it!" he whined loudly, causing a few people in there to stare at us weirdly.

"Shut up and take what you said about my jacket back." I responded and he smirked.

"How am I going to take what I said back if I shut up?" he asked me and I crossed my arms in front of my chest raising my eyebrow again.

"One more word smartass and I will sit on your back instead of a chair." I threatened and he smiled.

"Fine. I'm shutting up." he said and got in the line to order.

I smirked and started searching for my bag, when I realized I didn't have it with me. I widened my eyes, instantly thinking they robbed me without I even realize it, but then it hit me. I had left it in Nate's limo. I cursed silently and wished my luck would treat me better tomorrow. "Um, Percy?" I whispered at Percy's back.

He turned confused and I looked around nervously. "What happened?" he asked worried.

"Ugh, I forgot my bag." I told him and managed to see that he was struggling to not laugh. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Jackson." I warned him.

"Fine, I won't." he said and scrunched his eyebrows together thinking. "Hey, I have an idea." he said after several minutes leaning into my ear.

"What?"

"What would you say if we got out of here and I took you somewhere? My treat?" he asked me and I was taken aback from his question.

"What? Why? Where-" I started throwing questions at him but he placed his palm on my mouth to shut me up.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to murder you or something. I just don't have enough money for two coffees, so I'm going to buy you something else." he explained and I smiled.

"Percy, you don't have to-" I started and he cut me off. Again. The third time will be your lucky one, Jackson.

"No, I want to." he said willingly. I shrugged and smiled wider. Ah, fine, you can get away with the third one.

He smiled back and offered me his hand, which I gladly took, and we practically ran out of the place. Once we exited Starbucks, we started running. Thank god I had worn my Converse. I don't know how long we were running, but I was laughing my head off in every step of the way. Suddenly, we stopped in front of a candy store. "Dylan Candy Bar." I read loudly and burst into loud laughs. "We ran all the way from Starbucks just so you could buy me a candy?" I asked between my heavy breathing and he chuckled.

"Not a candy, an ice cream. And besides, they have offers this time of the year." he said and I laughed again.

"It's September!" I protested and he blinked confused.

"So?" he asked and took out his money.

"You're mad." I pointed out.

"We're all mad here." he said in a British accent and I grimaced.

"Why thank you, Alice." I mocked him and we entered the store.

Percy went to the lady with the pink hat and apron and ordered. "Hey, what's your favorite flavor?" he asked me and I blinked several times.

"I don't know. Surprise me." I told him and he smirked.

After a couple of minutes, he came to me with two ice creams. "What about cookies with strawberry? Or would you like the vanilla banana?" he asked and I laughed taking my time to think. You can't imagine how hard it is to pick an ice cream flavor. "Make it quick though. They will melt before you manage to choose one." he mocked me and I pretended to be shocked from his 'insult'. "That for 'Alice'."

I grimaced again and chose the first one. "Take the banana, Alice." I mocked back and he just mimicked my expression.

And then, we started walking in silence. We reached the Central Park, not whispering a word to each other and enjoying our ice creams. But of course, the comfortable silence had to be interrupted when he finished his ice cream. "So, you really don't remember me? At all?" he asked and I was taken aback from his question.

"I haven't met someone that irritating in my entire life. And I don't forget faces or names or whatever." I said and he smirked mischievously.

"What did you ate last week?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"See? I would remember your annoying smartass if I had met you before." I said and he grimaced.

"You know, I wasn't always that smart." he said and I blinked smiling.

"How come? I thought you were born to throw your smart bombs to others." I continued but he just shrugged.

"I'm serious. I wasn't. That's why you probably don't remember me." he continued ignoring my comment with the first two words that came out of his mouth.

I stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Wait. When we first bumped into each other this morning, you told me that I used to be that curious nine years ago. So, that would make us like eight when we knew each other." I ascertained surprised. Did he really remember me after all those years?

"Right. Only I moved to L.A. when we were twelve, so before this morning, I hadn't seen you in like five years." he told me and I realized why I wasn't remembering him.

"You know, it might be due to the accident I had a few years ago." I said and he frowned.

"What accident?" he asked concerned and I touched the invisible stiches in the back of my head.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but I remember waking up in a hospital. Dad told me I fell off the stairs but I never believed him." I confided in him and started walking again.

"Why would you do that?" he asked following next to me.

I sighed and shrugged at the same time. "There are a lot of things he keeps from me and when it comes to the accident, I just feel like he's hiding something, you know?" I said and he nodded.

"So, you don't remember anything before the accident?" he asked, a little hope fluttering in his voice, and I immediately felt bad that I had to disappoint him.

"Few stuff. My mother's blurring face, just some toys I played with and a couple of my friends' faces, but they are too blurry. Generally, blurs." I said and he smiled comfortingly.

"So, I can only hope I'm between those blurs of your brain." he joked and I grinned.

"Yeah." I agreed and we both laughed. I checked my iPhone and saw it had already gone eight. "Damn, I should go home. My father has already freaked that I missed lunch, he'll be worried as hell if I'm not home by ten."

Percy checked his Blackberry and fixed his glasses. "Yeah, I should go home as well. My mom will start calling me any minute now." he said and placed his phone back in his pocket.

I started messing with my hands nervously. Why was I even nervous? He was just Percy. An old friend. An old friend that I happened to have forgotten at all. An old friend that I had just met this morning. No need to be nervous. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Guess so." he said and started walking backwards. "Goodnight." he shouted and waved at me with his right hand.

"Goodnight." I shouted and waved back. I inhaled, trying to fill the emptiness and loneliness I felt after he left. He might be a geek, annoying and generally a smartass, but he was a nice company for lonely afternoons. He made you feel happy and wanted, and of course he tried to see the real you. I didn't know if he had saw the real me, because I didn't even remember mine, but I believed that he had tried to.

While thinking all of the above, I found myself walking in front of the Empire State Building. I looked at it and admired it. It was standing there, tall and magnificent. I don't know why, but this building always reminded me of my mother. I had heard my father several times saying that she was an extremely talented architect, but I only realized it when I passed in front of that building. It was brilliant, just like she was. Magnificent. A couple of years ago, I wanted to meet her so badly. She was my mother after all. But right now, all I felt for her was anger. A strange anger that I couldn't fully understand. Right now, I didn't want to meet her because she was my mother. I wanted to meet her and ask her only one thing. Why did she leave me. Even if her career was too important, I believe that family comes above all. I'd ask her why she had put her career above her family. And then, I shook my head to make those thoughts disappear and continued walking.

That night, I didn't sleep much. I had too much in my plate to sleep. My father was still at work, so I didn't get a lecture –thank god. I just lied in my bed and thought about Nate, my accident and my mother. And all of that because I had spent two hours with Percy Jackson. I sighed. The only thing I wanted to do was to go back to the Annabeth I had been for the past two or three years. The hot and popular chick, the one all the wannabes admired. It was way easier than trying to discover the one I really was. I yawned loudly and turned off the lights, slowly letting the comfortable silence wash over me and drive me to sleep.

xXx

Waking up is a nightmare when you have slept less than five hours. Black circles have formed under your eyes and trust me; makeup can't cover it perfectly if they are too black. But being the awesome Annabeth Chase –and a modest of course- I was as ready for school as I always was. I put on some black jeans, white tank and a denim jacket, grabbed my bag and phone, and headed out of my house before my dad could scold me about my being late the previous day.

Not having even taken two steps out of my yard, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, picking it up.

"Annabeth, what the hell did you do?" Silena's panicked voice yelled at me through the cell phone. Jeez, someone woke up cranky today.

"Lena, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked, not having any clue about why she was yelling.

"Are you kidding me? Irene made her move! She came to me like five minutes ago, and showed me a picture of you and the new guy!" she yelled again and I sighed.

"Silena, that photo means nothing. I told you about it in the cafeteria yesterday." I tried to calm her down but as it appeared later, this was impossible.

"Really? You and Percy holding hands in Starbucks is meaningless?" she shot at me and I stopped walking, feeling the earth disappear under my feet. "Ugh, can-can you imagine what will everybody think of you after that? What will Nate think of you?" she continued and I swallowed hard. Obviously, my luck was still in Bahamas.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Me and Percy holding hands in Starbucks? How is that even possible?" I managed to ask when I got over my instant brain freeze.

"I-I don't know, Anna. She just asked me to give you a message." she told me and I waited. "She told me that she will wait right outside the school, so the two of you can 'chat'."

I took a deep breath and pursed my lips. "I'm gonna kill her." I murmured and Silena let out a chuckle through the phone.

"Seriously though, what will you do about it?" she asked me and I thought about that. She thought she had something on me. But what she didn't know was that I had something on her as well. And hell, I was gonna use it. I smirked and started walking again.

"Tell her I'll be there." I told Silena and hanged up.

xXx

Before I even knew it, I was only ten feet away from Irene. I continued walking while she turned at me with her usual bitchy smile and I returned the favor with a delightful glare. "Seriously now?" I asked her once I reached her. "Stalking me wherever I go?"

She chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Annabeth." she mocked.

"Get a life, girl." I retorted.

She chuckled _again_. "Oh, I have a life darling. And her purpose is to make you miserable."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "That's pathetic. But tell me, what cruel thing have I ever done to you and you hate me so much?"

"Nothing. I just don't like your face." she simply answered and trust me, I don't even know how I restrained myself from punching her. I don't think I ever wanted to do something so much in my life.

"You want to play it like that, don't you?" I said and took out my phone. "Show me what you got and I'll show you why you need to keep your stupid whore mouth shut."

She smiled and showed me the famous picture Silena had told me about. Well, I wasn't even holding his hand; I was just taking it before we ran out of Starbucks. But still, I was holding it. And it didn't seem so friendly if you looked at the whole picture.

But against all odds, I managed to smirk, remembering I had something up on my sleeves as well. "You got nothing." I pointed and she blinked smirking.

"Then you won't mind my already sending it to Drew. You know what happens if she finds out about something. _Everyone_ knows about it till the day is over." she told me like it was the most amusing thing in the world, but instead of feeling devastated and defeated, I just felt more confident to destroy her.

"You know this means war, McAllister." I told her and she smiled again.

"I do. What's better than a war between bitches?" she exclaimed before she laughs hysterically. "I warned you, Chase. You should have stayed away from Jackson when you had the chance. Now everyone will know what a lying, shallow chick you are. And the only reason I want to see you humiliated is because I'm the queen here. And you disobeyed me."

I laughed, scoffing her last sentence. "You wish you were the queen here. But even if you were, I'm not a toy that you can play with. Just take a look at this." I responded before I touch 'send' in the picture I wanted her to see. I waited a couple of seconds before the message arrives on her phone. She looked at me confused and checked her message, just right before her face gets paler than ever. "I think that's you lying next to Ethan, isn't it? You're probably higher than the Empire State." I mocked and she looked like a meteor had hit her.

"How-?" she started but I cut her off.

"Doesn't matter. You wanted a war, well there, you have it." I said and leaned into her ear. "You shouldn't have written me off so soon, darling. In fact, you shouldn't have even started a war." I told her and stepped back. "Now, _you_ are going to pay for it. By the end of the first period, everyone will know how Irene McAllister spent her summer." I finished smiling. I was so proud of myself right then. I had defeated her.

"Why?" she asked weakly and I laughed.

"Aw, don't play the victim now!" I exclaimed. "First reason! You messed up with the wrong bitch. Second; you haven't given me a second of peace since yesterday. And thirdly, if you want to be queen, you need to pass me first, bitch." I said and she glared at me hatefully.

She closed her phone and her expression changed from hate to the usual emotionless one. "I'll repeat what I told you yesterday. _This_ isn't over." she quoted. "You are no queen, you are nothing." I'm pretty sure I had that expression of irony drawn all over my face while she said that. "Tell you what, _if_ you manage to get Percy to fall for you and then have the courage to break his heart by the end of this year, sure, you won." she continued, making my irony expression turn into a confused one. "But if _I_ manage to do that _or_ make him hate you first, you lose and I win. Best bitch becomes queen and the war between us is over for good." she finished and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you trying so hard to get yourself frustrated again and again? Can't you just accept your defeat and leave both of us live in peace?" I wondered out loud and she smirked smugly.

"Are you tired of fighting, Chase?" she questioned.

"I haven't even started, McAllister." I said and thought about what she had offered me. Get him to fall in love with me, and then break his heart. Could I do that? Treat someone so cruel? Especially someone I knew? I didn't know. _You don't really know him_; I heard a voice in my head saying. _He's just somebody that you used to know and besides that, you can't even remember him._ She was right. I didn't really know him. I didn't really know anything about him.

"Well?" she asked again, craving for an answer.

I stepped forward with a smug look on my face. "Well, you're on." I told her and realized one thing. The monstrous bitch called Annabeth Chase was back on the game. And she was going to play until she won it.

**Well, that's it I guess. Tried to update as fast as I could. Next update might take longer due to my final exams -like a month or maybe even longer. So sorry about this. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**PLEASE READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

**XoXo Bitches,  
TWDoP 23**


End file.
